


out of character

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: По мотивам:https://twitter.com/ImogenWrites/status/1203600051861372928?s=19
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: визуал низкого рейтинга





	out of character

__

[full view / открыть оригинал](https://i.ibb.co/nQK2m6L/ooc-for-wtf.png)

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам: <https://twitter.com/ImogenWrites/status/1203600051861372928?s=19>


End file.
